Rogue Agents
by SkylanTorian2014
Summary: (AU) A private investigator, Kevin Hong is killed in a car explosion in Los Angeles. The team investigate that he is not the only private investigator that was murdered, but all other private investigators were murdered and when they discovered it was Nell Jones - a perfected born killer, the team must find out her past and clear her name or the team gets burn down in the process.
1. Chapter 1 Iris Seo

**Title: Rogue Agents**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own NCIS Los Angeles

**Summary:**

(AU) A private investigator, Kevin Hong is killed in a car explosion in Los Angeles. The team investigate that he is not the only private investigator that was murdered, but all eight private investigators were murdered and when they discovered it was Nell Jones - a perfected born killer, the team must find out her past and clear her name or the team gets burn down in the process.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Iris Seo<strong>

**Chapter one**

**NCIS Los Angeles**

**"Korea"**

The day started with a thick grey clouds followed with a promise thunderstorm ahead later in the day. A petite woman with short red hair dressed smartly. She was wearing a black cardigan, tight black pants and white long sleeve t-shirt. She was at the flower shop and purchase a very rare flower that can only be found in Korea and once a year, she goes back to visit her family.

The type of flower the petite woman had purchase was the flower of Iris. Iris, it was a perfect identity that covers the past. A past the twenty two year old woman wished to forget. A past that is nothing but a constant stabbing pain that feels like a sharp bladed knife against her heart.

The red head woman comes back to Korea every year just to pay her respect. The airport was not the only place where the Analysis agent pay her visit but an apartment that once belong to her savior.

She's here in Korea. She's here for more than a reason and here to avoid a repeated mistake that happened to her family. A mistake the woman believed that can avoid further blood that had been shed.

The florist shop is just inside the airport, just before the check in area. The twenty two year old adult walked to the car park. The car park wasn't just a car park but a well of fountain. That well of fountain that is a momentum. A place that she was reminded of her past she wished to bury. A past she rather forget.

Walking over to the well of fountain, the woman name Iris had a bouquet of purple flowers in her hands. There was two sets of photos hanging on the well of fountain she had put five years ago. Back then in the photo, she was only seventeen years old.

She had her arms around another red hair girl. The little girl had long red hair and it was past her shoulders. She had her hair tied back in a neat ponytail and had a purple butterfly clip on her hair. The little girl in the photo was her only sister. Other than the little girl in the photo is their grandparents.

Iris knelt down with both knees on the ground. She place the boquet of flowers in front of the photo. Placing her hands on her mouth, she gave the family photo a kiss. Next to her family photo, was a Korean couple. They were hugging and had their heads leaned towards each other.

Iris also did the same with the next photo. She placed her second boquet of flowers in front of the Korean couple photo. As though it was just yesterday, Iris was swallowed by her own thoughts, thinking back on her holiday that became her living nightmare.

**NCIS Los Angeles**

**(Flashback)**

_It was a very bright morning when the family left the hotel in Korea. The family was going to claim their lottery winnings in a shopping mall setup by a company. A grandfather, a grandmother and two sisters were inside the blue Sudan car. It was seven o'clock in the morning and the traffic on the road was already busy. It was two hours before school had started._

_At first, the drive was very smoothly. Loud Korean music was playing in the background inside the car and the grandfather was singing horribly as his ascent does not match the singer's language. The two sisters were at the back seat, playing a hand game with each other and at the same time, they were laughing at their grandfather's singing._

_The singing and the laughter instantly died down when the Jones family reached the bridge. At the middle of the bridge, a speeding black vehicle was speeding towards them and the second they meet, two vehicles were caught in an angry explosion. When the two vehicles were on fire, the two vehicles were instantly turned flipped upside down like a pancake._

_The vehicles windows were completely broken. The broken glass that was broken shattered across the concrete ground. After the explosion happened, it was followed with a steam of thick black smokes instantly clouding the clean air. Loud alarms were blarring. Once the vehicles had stopped juggling on its own after it was flipped, the two sisters were able to crawl out._

_The seventeen year old teenager was the first to reach her sister and pulled her out gently. Her sister started out her crying and was soon followed with a strangling scream. Soon, her breathing was shallowed and her eyes widened like a round gold coin._

_The little red head girl looked as though she had just seen a ghost. The older teenager pulled her close to her face and allowed her to burst into a storm of crying. The older sister understood how she was feeling because she was beginning to feel it too. Across her were three dead charcol bodies._

_The victims were in between the vehicles. They were on their knees. The seventeen year old sister wrapped her arms around her younger sister and allowed her to bury her storm of crying on her chest. She shielded her from the sight of dead bodies and could feel the little girl was shaking f_rom head to toe. Automatically, the older sister stroke her head as she searched for her cell phone. Taking it out, the seventeen year old teenager dialled for help.

**(End of flashback)**

**NCIS Los Angeles**

"It feels as though it was yesterday, Iris." said a new voice distracting the woman completely.

Iris turned to find the Korean man with long black hair tied up in a ponytail. The Korean man was dressed in black suite. He had one knee on the ground and had a consoling hand on her shoulder. The red head woman gave him a watery smile.

"Yeah. It really feel as though it was like yesterday." Iris rubbed her neck with her hand. Then, she buried her face on his chest and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "So, you want to tell me what's going on?"

The Korean man nodded. "Definitely not here. I felt since I started the case and got you involved with my investigation, I bring my enemies closer. You, sister, you're suppose to be keeping low on the radar. I will give you a lift to the NCIS headquarters. Talk in my office. You want something to eat on the way? I can grab something for you."

"No, I'm just here for a one day visit. You know that and it was my grandparents anniversary death. But, thanks Oppa." Iris beamed at him appreciately.

"I insist. Come on, I'm taking no for an answer." The asian man put his arms around her. Looking over his shoulder once more and at the car park curiously, he leaded the red head woman to his car underground.

They reached the underground car park and reached the car. The middle age man opened the front seat for the red head woman. She got inside and the man shut the door. Then, a ringing tone was coming from the man's cell phone.

He got inside the front seat and answered the phone. A frowned appeared on the his face.

The woman on his left side gave him a questioning look. The male turned his cell phone to her to show her the caller ID which was stated unknown. He answered his cell but didn't speak to the caller. Instead, he allowed the caller to speak first.

"I suggest you don't move, Agent Seo. You see the red light blinking on your white long sleeve t-shirt? You are in no position to negotiate. I also suggest that you get her phone or you can watch her bleed in her seat."

A red blinking dot was flashing irritably on his chest.

"Yes, I do. I know your watching us, Nick and I know you want Iris. That's not going to happen, not on my watch." replied the man name Agent Seo strictly.

"I have a feeling you would say that. Luckily, I came prepared. A little persuasion with the old saying as an ex cop that the hostages method always worked in the past, didn't it?"

"What - did - you - do?" Agent Seo demanded angrily.

"What I had to just to get your attention and what I wanted. I suggest you should get that phone call in Iris's pocket. It's okay for you to move. I won't shoot unless you fail to comply. I will not hesitate to turn my weapon on Iris if you even think to make a wrong turn. You see that blinking red light on her forehead?" The man name Nicholas responded aggressively.

A tiny red dot was blinking irritably on the red head woman. The Korean man looked concernedly at a now frightened Iris. He held place his hand gently on her face hoping her nerves would die down because at this point, she was shaking from head to foot.

The Korean man thought that she will bolt out of his car at the sight of the highest possibly for getting shot at. The poor kid had seen enough blood bath and she had seen it since she was seventeen. The Korean agent doesn't blame her for freaking out.

"Do everything I tell you to do kid, you have my word that I will bring you home safely. Everything will be all right." He combed her short red hair with his hand gently.

"I always trust you, Oppa." Iris told him firmly. She eyed on the red blinking light that is on his chest instead of her own. "We're in this together, since the beginning."

The Korean agent nodded. As if on cue, the cell phone in Iris's pocket started ringing. "It's on my left black cardigan pocket."

"It's your supervisor." Nicholas sneered silkily.

"Out of curiosity, what kind of blackmail did you do, huh?" Agent Seo demanded. He reached the black cardigan pocket and took out the cell phone.

"Oh, you will know when you talk to your supervisor. That's a promise. Now, pick it up before I do something really stupid." Nicholas drawled dangerously.

"Calm down! I'm going to talk to my supervisor. You see this?" Agent Seo raised his hand in the air with Iris's phone. "I'm going to talk. I rather you point your weapon at me than Iris. Point your gun at my chest just like you did before."

"Please don't, Oppa. He will kill you the instant he gets me." Iris teeth was chattering with fear. "Please don't do this. I already lost my grandparents and my sister. I can't lose you. You're like a brother to me. Keep the gun at me."

"Pick up the damn phone! Don't make me ask you again!" Nicholas yelled on top of his voice. "I will point my gun at Iris all I damn want! No arguments, no negotiation you got it?" He had an angst tone in his voice.

Agent Seo patted gently on Iris's soft cheek. Finally, he answered the phone irritably. "Hello?"

"We have to do as the bastard says. He wants you to have a look at a video footage. If we don't comply, he won't hesitate to give out his orders and kill them."

"Kill who? Who's them? What are you talking about?"

"Please standby, the kidnapper also ask to clarify the people we know before he sends his own people to kidnap her. He wants Iris to clarify all their names." said his supervisor.

"Do we know them?" Agent Seo wanted to hear those words aloud, wondering if the information that was melting in his mind was playing tricks on him.

"As you know, we don't know them but you did, once upon a time, Seung Woo. But, Iris knew them because she is one of them." The supervisor replied bitterly. Agent Seo heard there was a hidden reluctance in her tone.

"Understood. So we're giving up the big fish. That's just fantastic. All right Nick, what's your persuasion?" Agent Seo demanded firmly.

"Little Iris will say hello to Agent Callen. He has something of mine and he will return him to me without hesitation. You hold up your end of your bargain and I will hold up my end to release you. But, will still get little Iris regardless what you say. Don't be stupid to say you will die for little Iris. I mean to say, without you, her team is unable to investigate her past and because of you, she is one of them. I'm surprised to see how close you really were to her. The fact that she called you Oppa, I'm guessing that means older brother?" Nicholas gave a chilling laughter at the background. His laughter had send a wave of fear to Iris.

"You're Korean, shouldn't you already have know what Oppa means?" Agent Seo frowned.

"Actually, I'm half American and Korean. So, let's not waste any time to have little cosy sessions. Now, to business. Put me on the phone with Agent Callen or I will pull the trigger. Don't make me ask you twice. You don't think I will do it?" Nicholas asked dangerously.

"Hey, wait all right! Wait a damn minute!" Agent Seo yelled on top of his voice angrily. "The deal was to give you what you want, you son of a bitch. Roll out that damn video footage. Calm down, you will get what you want!" He held out both hands in the air.

"You know what to do then, Agent Hwa. Send on the video footage to Seung Woo. It's time for little Iris to say hello to Agent Callen and my patience is getting thinner. Oh, on a side note little Iris, if you shout out the warning on Eric, we will kill him and that's a promise." said Nicholas in a warning tone.

"You heard him. Patch the video to Seung Woo and Iris." said the supervisor fumingly, clearly not thrilled about the situation her team is trapped in.

The cell phone vibrated. Agent Seo clicked on the message and opened the video footage.

**NCIS Los Angeles**

Back at the boatshed, the four agents huddled inside the interrogation room, refusing to let go of their suspect knowing he is the mole in NCIS. It wasn't until that all of their phones beeped loudly. The suspect agent sitting on the left side on the table looked at his watch and smirked mockingly at the team.

"Like I told you, there's no point in keeping me in this boatshed of yours because I will be a free man less than an hour. I suggest you get that. This will be the last time you all might get to talk to little Iris."

The team looked confused at the name 'Iris'. But, when the message is open and found it was a video footage of the woman name Iris, the team leader seized the suspect by his collar and slammed him against the wall. The identity of Iris was useless because her team had already spilled out her alias.

"What does Nell got to do with this case?!" The leader demanded on top of his voice angrily.

"Everything. Do you want to know why Nell Jones call herself Iris Seo? Let me break it down to you. Once upon a time, the Nell Jones you knew is not just a witness, a victim lock down with the WITSEC program but is a killer. She was tied to a case five years ago. You want to know what was her first job? She was hired to kill private investigators. Private investigators who are close to closing in on the Chinese terrorist organisation that always slipped pass the radar. That is what she is born to do. That's why she's good at what she does as an agent. She's a born killer."

The leader glanced at the woman name 'Iris' who couldn't even look into those baby blue ocean eyes. Her face was now streak with tears and the leader wanted nothing more than to bring her home and clear her name. He looked back at the suspect before him. Nobody in the interrogation room didn't even get the chance to blink because the leader had struck his suspect in the mouth. He had punched him hard in the face.

"That was for Nell." The leader was fuming with clear anger. He had an accusation finger pointed at his face. "You talk to our little sister like that again, I won't punch you in the mouth but I will shoot you in the eye so all of us can hear you scream in this room saying bloody murder."

"I suggest you don't Agent Callen. Take a closer look to the one you just call sister. I think this persuasion will make me a free man and as I said, it was pointless of you to take me in for questioning because right now, I'm useless to you. The beauty of this talk, the criminal is definitely telling you the truth despite how ugly it is." The suspect crossed his legs and clasped his hands as though he was merely praying. He looked utterly relaxed.

The man name Agent Callen look back on his cell phone. He noticed there was a red blinking light flashing on the woman's chest. The suspect in the chair rested his arms on his thigh and sighed. He clenched his hand into a ball of tight fist. He wanted to beat anything and knew the mole was serious about what he does. He had the team cornered with every angle and he didn't miss a trick.

"Like I told you earlier, I will be release less than an hour. So, you see my persuasion, now? You don't release me, the two agents in that car you're seeing will definitely be in a body bag. So, what's it going to be? I hope you don't need a whole minute to decide. One answer will suffice. I'm hoping you don't need another persuasion. A minute later, little Iris will die or shall I officially call her Nell Jones?"

The leader turned his head to his team. He nodded to the female agent who frowned after the mole. The female agent aggressively unhand cuffed him. The mole massage his wrist and smiled at the team mockingly.

"Oh, by the way you miss one step."

"What do you mean one step? You got what you wanted. Let Nell go."

"I'm sorry, she's my prize possession and a liability. I can't let her go. Besides, I suggest that you open the door now or one miss step, then little Nell dies. Understand?"

The mole pointed at the door. The female agent pulled the door opened and the second they did, the team found face to face with their technician at gun point on his head. The team pulled out their gun and pointed to the second accomplice next to him.

"Put down your weapons or Mister Eric Beale dies and hand me what you got." replied the second accomplice snidely. He was smirking. "Unless you want to loose Eric and little Nell. Then the love birds will be together."

**NCIS Los Angeles**


	2. Chapter 2 Survivors

**Disclaimer: **I just like to shuffle the characters and don't own them.

**A/N**:

Thanks so much to those who had followed and favourited my story. I really do appreciate and would definitely love to hear your thoughts at the end of it as well. Agent Grace Stevens is mention. Here is the next installment for the next chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Survivors<strong>

**Chapter two**

**NCIS Los Angeles**

Owen Granger and Henrietta Lange never imagined to be a rescuer and the mission. Their mission was to break into the boatshed to retrieve their four agents and take down the hired mercenary assassins. The Assistant Director was giving a full briefing to the two LAPD squads team on their current situation.

In his hand, he was holding six various photos. He gestured for them to huddle and they made a ring around him, centering him and Hetty. The operation manager who's like the Assistant Director is fully geared up. She too, had a protective vest strapped on her chest and she had a black shell casing slung over her shoulder.

"I am deeply sorry for your losses today. The four LAPD Squads weren't supposed to be eliminated today. It was supposed to be the four agents. Their houses had been rigged with wire. The wire was hidden under their floorboard and their front door. It was meant for my team not the LAPD squads. This means, NCIS had been compromised. As we know, we are compromised by this man - Agent Han Jin Oh. You deserve to know how it happen. Like the LAPD department, NCIS wished to deliver justice for your men. I want you all to pay attention to the six photos that I am about to hand out to all of you. I will hand them to you one by one so you can have a better understanding on these two men. Your Captains will pass these photos to you."

He handed out the first photo to them. The first photo contains an Asian man that looks like an accountant. He was well presentable, suite up and wears glasses. The man in the photo had black spiky hair.

"What we are dealing with here is a Chinese terrorist organisation called the Melchedech. They are a very well decorated and highly trained spies. Anyone who stands in their way along with their evidence, they will not hesitate to murder anyone on sight. Agent Han Jin Oh is a Melchedech spy since the day he was employed. He was never NCIS nor was he an FBI agent. He is a highly decorated assassin. He will not and I repeat, will not give you a second chance nor will he hesitate to kill you on sight. So, look sharp!"

Assistant Director Granger handed the second photo to the Captain. The second photo still have the same man. The mole had his black hair groom to the back and still had his spectacles worn the same as the previous photo.

"Agent Han Jin Oh was assigned to hunt down the one who turned against the Melchedech. Five years ago, he killed a female FBI agent on the highway bridge along with four innocent civilians. He was assigned to kill her because she was previously assigned to kill the leader of the FBI agent. The leader of the FBI agent stumbled on a warehouse company. A company that hired to murder illegal immigrants who is desperate for job. In other words, he stumbled on a human trafficking case. The female FBI agent failed to kill him because she was secretly engage to him. More so, she was carrying his child and the unborn baby died with her."

Henrietta Lange cleared her throat making all heads turned to her curiously. "The situation we face here is very critical. We have one survivor from the car explosion that happened five years ago. The survivor I am speaking of is Miss Jones. She was allocated straight to WITSEC program since she was seventeen years old. She was allocated by an agent name Seung Woo Seo and he was the ex FBI leader before he join NCIS. Miss Jones is most unfortunately in Korea and she is there because WITSEC is compromised. Agent Seo plan to move Miss Jones to Japan. His plan was interrupted when the ex KPD detective called. She is held at gun point. This means, most unfortunately, we must let Agent Han Jin Oh escape with Detective Nicholas Han. If she and Agent Seo dies, all the evidence they carry the case will die with them."

"Which means we have only one shot at rescueing our four agents inside the boat shed." The Assistant Director Granger added. "Private Investigator - Kevin Hong was found dead this morning on the freeway, here in Los Angeles. I will let Henrietta continue my briefing. I must check in with Grace Stevens to see if our latest private investigator is still breathing. Time is on the essence."

Owen Granger stepped out of the circle of LAPD squad. He took out his cell phone and dialled for Grace Stevens.

"We investigated that Kevin Hong was hired by the female FBI agent. According to the files we had recovered on his laptop, the file contain the FBIs agents that were murdered five years ago. That was not all the files that were found. There were eight private investigators that were all shot dead and was killed in a car explosion. All of them had the same file as what Kevin Hong was carrying and the past private investigators died for them. The same way she was killed. The eight private investigators all travelled in eight different countries. The countries they'd travelled to was China, Korea, Japan, Malaysia, Taiwan, Sigapore, Vietnam and India. They were murdered because they discovered what the Melchedech are and the deaths of the four FBIs agents that was murdered five years ago. "

"This is Kevin Hong, our victim in Los Angeles." Hetty gave the Captain of the third photo that showed a charcoaled body. Then, she passed the fourth photo to the Captain who passed onto his team. "This was what he look like and we managed to recover his business card before he was murdered."

The private investigator on the business card had a light moustache. He had a kind fatherly look on his face. All dressed up with a tie and black suite, his hair was very casual looking and very simple short black hair. It was neither groom to the side or spike up with gel; just messy like an afro hair.

Hetty gave the Captain the fifth photo. "Five years ago, Miss Nell Jones was only seventeen years old when she was employed by this man as a Personal Assistant. This man is Detective Nicholas Han. What I am showing to you is a traitor in the KPD department and the one who murdered the chief. He murdered him because the chief discovered he was involved involved in a drug bust and was involved with money laundering. The company Detective Han had setup was a warehouse and was an employment company that supports illegal immigrants. Miss Jones was hired to kill them when the FBI department was closing in on them and when she disappear for two years. She was force to kill the eight private investigators. They had her sister, Lisa and told her that if she does not kill the illegal immigrants and the eight private investigators, they will murder her on the spot. They are a ruthless terrorist who shows no remorse at a well conducted murders they had operated."

The Assistant Director chimmed in, concluding their briefing. "I just got off the phone with Grace Stevens and it looks like this case had gotten hotter than we thought. She had gathered all the information that was send by Agent Hwa, the supervisor in Korea and she just told me in person that the Yakuza wants to arrange a meeting with us. We got a huge damn talk ahead of us, Henrietta."

The old man nodded at the small lady who nodded grimly.

"And how is the Yakuza involved with this case?" Hetty's eyes narrowed and she knew what was coming out of Owen's mouth. It was as if she had just x rayed him. Something they knew she will strongly disapprove.

"I was just getting to that. The head of the Yakuza, Kai Noshimuri was found dead the same time as Kevin Hong was. Kai handed the money laundering evidence to the private investigator who is still breathing. He is in our custody as we speak; fully cooperating with NCIS willingly for the fear of his life. These guys are damn good at what they do. We will meet with them after we rescue our team. As much as we don't like it, they got safe houses to arrange for our team. They cannot live at their homes now that they are compromised Henrietta and you know that is true given what we had just seen."

"Absolutely no and a big damn no. We will not, I repeat will not be siding with the Yakuza. They are well known for money laundering. Tell me if I'm wrong, Owen. Right here and right now. Mister Kai Noshimuri funded the bloody damn warehouse and that money he funded was for the business. That money cost three innocent lives, Owen. My daughter Nell, she was almost one of them in that car explosion! I will most take it personally if her body is ever send to us. She is a sister to the team and a daughter to me! She believed she was a Lone Wolf and god will I not unite my team with the bloody Yakuzas. Why?" Henrietta asked vindictively tone. Her voice escalating angrily.

"Han Jin Oh turned up at the Noshimuri residence, holding the illegal immigrant at gun point. That illegal immigrant is Jini Yeong. Her family history is the same as Miss Jones's history. Her entire family was murdered in car explosion. Kai Noshimuri fell in love with her and he protected her as far as he can get, moving her to safe houses around the world. Unfortunately, somebody found our about his transaction fund and somebody overheard he was handing Jini into NCIS for protective custody given the fact that WITSEC program is seriously screwed up. She was a worker in the business company the detective had set it up. The Melchedech knows he got her out and she was suppose to die the same day as Nell's sister did. The Noshimuri family is trying to legitimise their business."

"So Kai Noshimuri was force to work with the Melchedech. If not, they will kill her like Nell's little sister." Hetty closed her eyes and breathe out. Then, she asked: "What about the money laundering business?"

"The Yakuza own a club business. The club business paid the illegal immigrants. The Melchedech didn't burn the warehouse down. They burn the club down so that they money can't be trace. In a way, the Yakuza didn't just get blackmailed, they got played. I don't like the situation anymore than you do, Henrietta. But our chances to survive in this war we have against the Melchedech, our best chances to get out are with the Yakuzas."

"We will certainly have our long damn talk. It will have to be after we carry this operation out." Hetty turned to the two LAPD squad Captains and address to them seriously. She handed out the last photo to him. "According to our latest Intel, this man name is Kwon Sang Min. Like the other two suspects you had seen and heard about, he is a well decorated assassin and is responsible for the death of the FBI team five years ago. Our private investigator believed he is hunting down my team. I want this man alive. He's not far. Squad A, you're with me. That concludes our briefing."

"Squad B, you're with me. Remember, we are helping the mole and the detective out of the boatshed. Our priority is to get Agent Callen and his team out. We must keep Miss Jones and Agent Seo alive." The Assistant Director reported firmly.

**NCIS Los Angeles**

The four agents looked completely alarmed at the sight of their colleague being held at gun point. That was when the team realised how badly they are cornered. The Melchedech didn't just have Nell Jones as hostage, but, they also have Eric Beale, standing in front of them. The only look that was written on each of their faces were shocked. It was something they did not expect.

"Hand over your weapons or Mister Eric Beale dies. Then, the two little lovebirds can be together again. Do you need more persuasion, Agent Callen?" The ex KPD detective asked in his oily voice. "Then, I want you to tell Mister Eric Beale that everything is going to be all right. I hope I don't have to ask you twice."

The leader turned to his team and nodded. The four of them handed their weapons to the KPD detective. Callen looked genuinely concerned at Eric and he eyed on the gun warily. Then, he said sincerely, "Eric, we're going to get you out of this. It's going to be okay, buddy."

"It's not me I'm worried about, Callen. Do me a favour and worry about Nell. They got her." Eric responded calmly.

"We know." Callen agreed and he turned to the mole. "I hold up my end of my bargain. We are unarmed. So let our brother go."

"Of course, Agent G. Callen. So you know, we will be monitoring every single line. There's one more thing before you go. If you dare and I mean dare to take off this tracker I'm going to put on you, your little sister will be send to all of you into pieces and that's a promise." The mole held out four small black stick that was beeping in green colour. "Next to your badge, please."

The leader took it and handed the black sticks to the rest of the team. The mole made sure they clipped next to their badges. He turned to his second accomplice and stretched out his hand. "I want your phone."

He turned back to the leader and handed him the phone. "Now, tell your little sister that everything will be all right. I mean, it might be the last time you all will be seeing her alive."

The leader took the phone. The red head woman raised her head. Her face was streak with tears and her mouth was trembling. She spoke in a broken voice. The next sentence broke his heart. "Agent C - Callen, I'm so sorry. I - I never meant to hurt anyone. I - I never meant to kill anybody. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you."

"Nell, please listen to me. Listen to your big brother. Don't blame yourself. I don't want you to think you're alone, okay? We're going to find you and bring you home. You said it yourself all of us are family. We're going to clear your name and you're coming home. You hear me? We're going to bring you home no matter what."

The red head woman nodded appreciatively. A small watery smile plastered on her face.

"Now that is all in order, there's one last thing before I walk out of here. I want all of your phones." The mole had a twisted smile appear on his face. He nodded to the KPD detective.

The leader turned his head to his team and nodded. Their team nodded reluctantly and handed all of their phones from their pocket. Even though they handed their phones, they even got themselves frisk by the mole. The mole discovered not just one gun stored to their normal holster and he even took those with him that was strapped beside their back.

"Aw, you really have to make things difficult for yourself? I did specifically say all weapons hand to me. Are you all deaf with a specific instructions? This mean that everthing changes. Since you fail to comply, you know the consequences."

The minute the mole had bolted out of the interrogation room, leaving his phone behind, everything had went into slow motion. Everybody in the room had stopped breathing when the gun went off in all direction. Three guns had went off. The first gun that went off was to Eric's shoulder and Eric was pushed forward to the leader. The two suspects bolted out of the boatshed leaving the other assassins outside the boatshed. The leader didn't allow him to hit the floor and had caught him in his arms. Everybody in the room had screamed out his name.

"ERIC!"

The leader wasted no time to placed both hands on his shoulder and pressured his wound. All he cared was to send Eric to the hospital. "Come on, Eric! Stay with me, don't you die on me. Stay with me, buddy. Stay with me."

The team didn't even get their chance to take down the assassins that was outside the boatshed. In fact, they didn't have to because there were four different shots from four different angle. The four shot that went off had made the assassins dropped to the ground.

The assassins dropped like a rock. The team looked at each other, clearly puzzled. The puzzled expression on their faces was soon replace with a snarky grinned. The team was once more distracted when the one of the assassins that was shot was soon screaming on top of their lungs.

All heads turned to the screaming suspect. Sam Hanna placed a consoling hand on his partner before he strode towards the suspect to examined his wound. Before Sam can even revealed the plan to his team, another shot rang out the room and panic filled the air. The scream wasn't coming from the assassin. The scream belong to a woman and the scream was coming the mole's phone.

Kensi rushed over to the phone. She picked it up and covered her hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened in shocked as she watched her closest friend being kidnapped. On the phone, there were at least four masked men grabbing the red head woman. The woman that was confirmed to be Nell was fighting with every strength she can muster.

Two men had difficulty trying to pull her away and because she had her seatbelt strapped at the front seat, one of the men was kicked on the head with her shoe. The man swore on top of his lungs. He grabbed her by her red hair and was punched in the face. Agent Seo who had been shot on his arm had pulled out his other gun, managing to fire at the man holding Nell with full aggression.

He gave the perfect shot at the man and shot him on his forehead, causing the man to fall backwards as though the man had just been stunned. The agent didn't care that he was bleeding. All he cared was to get her the hell out of there. The other masked man managed to unlocked her seatbelt causing Nell to fall to the left side. Without hesitation, Agent Seo shot the man on his chest. The man that had unlocked her seatbelt grunted and didn't have his chance to use his knife to kill him.

A third man came into view. On Agent Seo's right side, the third man had a knife on his hand and he had caused Nell to yell out. Her eyes widened with horror.

"Oppa, behind you!"

She struggled to wrenched the fourth man who had successfully pulled her out from the front seat. As Agent Seo reacted to her warning, he had grabbed the third man by his neck and with a fierce twist with his hand in a counter clock wise direction, there was a nasty crack that echoed in his car. At the same time, Nell was stunned with a gun and she simply slump in the fourth man's arms.

The Korean man rushed out of his vehicle and pulled his gun from the back of his holster and race towards the kidnapper. He aimed at his leg and before he could take his shot without a blink of an eye, he was shot from behind. A fifth masked man came into view and he walked towards the camera that was screening the team in Los Angeles. The team stared at the sniper in shocked.

"I know you're there, Agent Callen. I know you are watching every second of this video. Since his fiance had failed to kill Agent Seo, I will be coming for you next. I won't shoot you in the chest, but, I will glue your mouth shut so that no one can hear you. After that, I will burn everybody down."

The next sight the team had seen on the camera was a blur and at the end, they heard a gun shot that rang out in the background, proofing to the team that he had killed Agent Seo.

** NCIS Los Angeles**


End file.
